


Imagine Legolas Asking You To Marry Him

by forestofmyown



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the promts:  "Imagine Beating Legolas At Target Practice After He Taught You How To Use A Bow, And How Surprised And Proud He Is Of You" & "Imagine Legolas Asking You To Marry Him"</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr:  http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/72088021867/imagine-beating-legolas-at-target-practice-after</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Legolas Asking You To Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promts: "Imagine Beating Legolas At Target Practice After He Taught You How To Use A Bow, And How Surprised And Proud He Is Of You" & "Imagine Legolas Asking You To Marry Him"
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/72088021867/imagine-beating-legolas-at-target-practice-after

It starts out simple enough, this epic battle you are locked with your greatest adversary. Two simple shots fired into the trees to fell a too high apple, and your eyes meet his.

You’d been walking alone in the woods when you’d seen the fruit. It seems that Legolas had been doing the same.

A moment is wasted admiring the prince, and he cocks his head curiously. Both of you glance to the apple again, quickly, and mischievous smiles blossom on your faces as the challenge dawns together.

Arrows are knocked and loosed with rapid speed, first at the apple, then at anything and everything that can be imagined a target. Laughter and taunts echo through the forest as the fight heats up, playfulness and competition sparking in the air at your looks, your smiles, your occasional touches, flirtations and quick kisses.

“You’ve improved much since I first lent you a bow.” Legolas comments. “But you still lack form, A’maelamin.”

“It is little wonder that I’ll never be as fair as you while taking a shot.” You reply, scooping up the original instigator of this battle, the apple. “But the arrow that has pierced this bounty is mine.”

“True enough,” he relents, pulling another arrow from his quiver. Something silver glints in the light on the shaft. “A prize for your victory, then.”

The arrow embeds itself in the tree beside you. Smirking, you turn to claim the gift.

And stop.

It’s a silver ring. Hanging from the shaft, the thin piece of jewelry displays its fine craftsmanship, each and every intricate detail highlighted by the evening glare through the trees. It’s overall design is simple, but nothing about it is plain. Beautiful, and even more breathtaking in its meaning.

Slowly, Legolas approaches you, his steps wary. “I trust I am not being too forward.”

Fingering the ring gently, you shake your head. Your other hand reaches to your pocket. With a bright smile, you turn to Legolas, producing a silver ring of your own. His eyes are drawn to it, then to you.

“I had hoped we were of the same mind,” he whispers. “But this is even beyond my hopes.”

He takes it from you gingerly, fingers lingering against yours. You pull the arrow from the tree and slip his ring off, eyes moist.

“Amin mela lle.”

Nodding, you say the same. “I love you.”

Wide and soft, his smile stretches, eyes crinkling with joy. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
